fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Herodude the Hero
Herodude the Hero is the 9th episode of Fairly OddSeesponges! It is directed by Butch Hartman and will air August 3, 2012. In this episode, Quintin has an interest in a comic called Herodude the Hero and this is his first appearance. Short Summary Quintin goes to a comic book store on Main Street and finds out that Herodude the Hero comics are awesome. He goes on adventures with him when he finds out a way to go inside the comic. Quintin and Herodude fight villains even though Quintin is half-villain. Then he returns to the real world. Sypnosis 'Q'uintin finishes his homework one night and tells Connor that he wants to go to the comic book store on Main Street. He says that they could both go and Jenna couldn't come since she was watching Respectable Me at the movie theater with her mom. Connor and Quintin walk to the comic book store with their dad's permission. Once they reach the comic book store, Connor leaves Quintin and goes to Sees and Noble to see the best book to buy. 'M'eanwhile, Quintin enters the CBS and looks for the best comic book to buy. He tries the Crimson Sinner, Cashews, Jim Gets Furious, and Quintin himself gets furious. He couldn't find a single comic book that was good. He asked the cashier where the highest rated comic book was in the store. The cashier said that it was by the back of the store. A huge pile of Herodude the Hero comics awaited Quintin. He was amazed and bought the first comic. Then he went home 20 minutes after Connor and read the book. But once he opened it, a portal opened and he went inside. 'Q'uintin found himself looking like a super hero and Herodude the Hero. At first he was confused, but then Herodude explained that Quintin was in Herodude the Hero comics and that it was up to him and Q to stop the Silver Elbow. The Silver Elbow came near and out came a missle that destroyed the Empire State Building of Hero York. It was up to Herodude and Quintin to stop him. At the same time, Salt Man robbed the Hero York Bank. Then Lint Person stole comic books from Hero York Comics. It was too much work for both of them, so Quintin called Connor at a nearby telephone. He was almost finished reading Among the Enemy ''and Connor said he could come over inside the comic. '''Q'uintin also asked Jenna and they both came into the comic. Now there were 4 heroes and 3 villains. Herodude stopped The Silver Elbow, Quintin stopped Salt Man, Connor stopped Lint Man, and Jenna cleaned up Hero York. In the end, Herodude the Hero thanked Quintin, Connor, and Jenna for saving Hero York from destruction. They all left the comic book and just in time for Taco Night. Comic Book Characters *Herodude the Hero (character) *The Silver Elbow *Salt Man *Lint Person *Quintin as Quintin the Boy Herodude Wonder See Also *The Fairly OddSeesponges! List of Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Episodes Category:Episode of Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fanmade episodes